dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks vs Mega Man X
Trunks vs Mega Man X is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fortieth DBX. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Mega Man! Where do we see ourselves in the future? Hopefully not in the crossfire between the Saiyan-Human hybrid and the successor of the Super Fighting Robot! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: A destroyed city - Dragon Ball Z. Trunks touched down on the roof of an apartment building, surveying the damage. The city was in absolute ruin - craters formed in the ground, buildings and skyscrapers had been reduced to rubble, and there were overturned vehicles as far as the eye could see. He then caught a glimpse of a blue figure moving around in the distance, so he went over to investigate. The figure noticed him coming and fired a warning shot towards him, which the Saiyan-Human hybrid dodged, landing in front of Mega Man X. "An android. I should've known." he grumbled, transforming into his Super Saiyan form and grabbing his sword and charging at X. HERE WE GO! X backed away from Trunks' initial opening swing, but received a roundhouse kick for his efforts, and Trunks began to cut away at his opponent. X held up well and slid underneath Trunks, striking him in the back of the head with his arm cannon. He then fired several rounds towards his foe, but Trunks slashed through them easily. Trunks then teleported behind X and kicked him into the air, pelting Ki Blasts towards him. X then fired off a small black hole, which engulfed the incoming Ki Blasts, and Trunks started to lose his balance. X quickly flew in front of his foe and shot him with a beam of plasma towards the black hole, dealing a lot of damage to the Saiyan-Human hybrid. Trunks then teleported away, but X saw this coming and fired a beam of energy towards where Trunks was going to appear from. The beam struck Trunks and blasted him towards a building. The son of Vegeta stopped before he smashed through the building, watching for X's followup. Mega Man X then fired two Sonic Slicers towards his foe, which Trunks jumped away from. The blades bounced off the building behind him and nearly slashed him in the back, but he flipped away just in time. X then began to fire more plasma towards Trunks, who powered through with his sword, striking X in the leg with a horizontal slash. He then grabbed onto X's leg and spun him around and hurled him towards the ground. X crashed hard and Trunks fired a Galick Gun at his opponent. X quickly pulled up a Crystal Wall to block the beam before peeking out from behind the shield and charging a large plasma beam from his cannon, which he fired at Trunks. Trunks dodged the attack and X flew up, Z-Saber equipped. The son of Vegeta met his opponent with a block from his sword and the two engaged in a sword battle, with X pressing his attacks first. After a brief duel, X eventually caught Trunks in the chest with his saber, drawing blood across his foe's torso. Trunks clutched his wound, which provided X an opportunity to uppercut him with his spare arm, sending the Saiyan-Human hybrid further upwards. Trunks began to plummet and X released a Rising Fire towards him. Trunks countered with a Kamehameha, bursting through the attack and blasting X into the building, where he slammed hard into a cabinet. Trunks then began to use the Final Flash, aiming it at the building. He fired and the beam completely leveled the building, destroying it on the spot. But X had managed to escape in time and flew up towards Trunks. Trunks was caught off guard, not expecting X to have survived, and swung his sword downwards at X, who caught it in his hand. He then used his Z-Saber to slash Trunks' arm off, allowing it and the sword to drop to the floor below. Trunks screamed out in pain as blood gushed from where his arm used to be. His screaming soon stopped though as X then sliced his foe in two from the waist before flying above and firing a large plasma beam into Trunks' severed body, leaving not a trace of the time-travelling Saiyan. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien VS Robot Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Battle of future fighters Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Mega man vs Dbz themed fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights